


Halley's comet has nothing compared to you

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halley's Comet - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Crowley decides to take Aziraphale to see Halley's Comet and Aziraphale realises something.[Fictober 2019, Day 12]





	Halley's comet has nothing compared to you

**Day 12: “What if I don’t see it?”**

“What if I don’t see it?” Aziraphale asks, fidgeting with the edge of his jerkin.

He looks up at the sky again, anxiously moving his eyes from left to right.

“Relax, angel, you will. Halley assured me it was going to be tonight” Crowley says, sitting down on the grass. “Now sit down and enjoy the show. They all say that the waiting is the best part” the demon continues, smirking when Aziraphale throws him a dirty look. 

Still, the angel sits next to him, but always at a safe distance. Always too far away for Crowley’s liking.

“Is this Halley reliable? You said this comet is only visible every 70 years, more or less. Wouldn’t want to miss it”

“Is he reliable?! Angel, he’s a scientist! He studied this, he knows what he is talking about. Plus we are immortal, we can always watch the next one”

“But what if I’m busy? Or in Heaven? I don’t want to lose this opportunity”

“Then sit and relax. It will come when it wants, no need to rush something so beautiful” Crowley says, laying down, eyes fixed on the dark sky.

“Have you already seen it?” Aziraphale asks looking at Crowley.

The demon has taken off his glasses, for the first time since...Aziraphale doesn’t remember the last time he saw Crowley without them, which is a shame. He looks beautiful under the moonlight, like he was born to be kissed by the starlight. Not for the first time, Aziraphale wishes Crowley would look at him the same way he looks at the sky, but as always that is a thought that the angel buries deep inside, always trying to avoid the implications that come with it.

“A couple of times, but I never get tired of watching it. Plus, Halley worked really hard on his calculations, I want to see if he’s right”

Aziraphale keeps looking at him, suddenly not at all anxious about losing the comet. It’s just that Crowley’s eyes are so bright and open, it makes it impossible for him to look away.

“It’s not the first time you get involved with astronomers if I recall correctly. You really like stars, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you can say that” Crowley says pensive. “I think it’s almost time, look up” he continues, turning his head to look at Aziraphale.

When his eyes meet the angel’s he winks, then he moves his gaze back to the stars. Aziraphale looks up embarrassed.

They wait in silence for a few minutes, then Aziraphale sees it. He wishes he could slow time to appreciate it more, but still, it looks magnificent. It passes so fast that he thanked God he didn’t blink in that moment.

He turns his head towards Crowley to share his astonishment but what he sees is, in his opinion, even more beautiful.

Crowley has his hand raised as if trying to touch the sky, and his eyes are slightly wet, which makes them shine even more. He has a small, sad smile on and Aziraphale can’t help noticing the waves of love that come from the demon.

He looks so delicate, Aziraphale feels like a kid watching a deer for the first time: eager to get closer but afraid of scaring him away.

_ “I won’t have many occasions to see Crowley this open”  _ he thinks to himself; so he just looks the demon with awe.

But as always, every beautiful moment must come to an end and, as if he suddenly remembered he was in Aziraphale’s company, Crowley jumps from the ground.  He looks around scratching his neck, eyes not ever meeting the angel’s. 

“So, ehm, beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, very much” Aziraphale says, mind focused on everything but the comet.

“Well, fancy some wine?” Crowley asks, still very much embarrassed. He immediately puts his glasses back on.

“I’d love that” Aziraphale replies, smiling lovingly.

He gets up and follows Crowley away from the hill. He looks at the stars one last time before concluding that no, they don’t shine as bright as Crowley’s eyes.

As that thought crosses his mind, he sighs defeat.

He is in so much trouble...

**Author's Note:**

> Back to fluff! Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
